It is common today for laminating machines to laminate either the front or back or even both sides of a paper or paperboard product. Unfortunately the entirety of these "pristine cut edges" are left unprotected. And as a result, the edges are prone to deterioration due to excess handling. Presently there are laminating machines on the market whereby indexes/or index guide cards or the like can be laminated in a wraparound process. But only the projection is laminated, leaving the remainder of the paper or paperboard unprotected. Since the projection is the portion touched, there isn't a need to laminate the remaining portion of the card. Clearly these laminating machines are restricted to the type of products they can produce. The laminates can only be of a certain depth and measurement. Furthermore, these machines do not have the ability to deviate greatly in production variations as does the present laminating machine, the Imperial Laminator.
These disadvantages may be overcome by using a laminating device such as the "Imperial Laminator" as it will have a base program allowing for the ability to significantly alter or change specifications required from job to job while producing a multitude of fine paper goods.
It is important to note that the term "pristine cut edges" in this invention refers to the raw edge of a single layered piece of paper or paperboard and not one that is doubled over or folded in any way or form. Also the term "laminate" in this invention refers to any suitable coating applied to the entire "pristine cut edges" that will prevent deterioration to that edge or multiple edges by excess handling. "Suitable materials" refers to any viable protective materials including: a liquid resin (later cured or solidified upon application to paper); flexible vinyl or plastic material would be preferred when it comes to the manufacture of these types of paper products.
In regards to this process and the machinery used to produce the final product; a modified index/paperboard card; for example, and/or any other paper or paperboard products will have the ability to a) provide a protective coating for areas as small as approximately 1/8 inch or more in depth .times.2 sides. Except in the case of a liquid resin which may be bonded to only the pristine cut edge(s) if desired with no material run off whatsoever; b) allow for the lamination of an index/paperboard card or other paper or paperboard products as small as 2 to 40 inches in length(s) or more if desired; c) be capable of coating one entire edge of the index/paperboard card or other paper or paperboard products in a wraparound process or two entire edges of the paperboard (preferably opposites) at one time, then the others if required as the product moves along some sort of assembly line, manual or mechanical. No portion of the "pristine cut edge" is to be left exposed or vulnerable to the possibility of deterioration. For example, no part of an index/paperboard card treated by the "Imperial Laminator" is meant to be eliminated in any way such as the index guide card.
A brief study of the index card will reveal a common weakness; they are outrageously frail. In other words they have a very short life span. Today's index cards are thin and unable to endure even the mildest of handling without the obvious signs of adulteration. Therefore it is necessary to protect them from the very real possibility of becoming either bent, frayed, dirty or tattered because of this handling. "Guide Cards" are cut to allow an upright projection showing one-fifth, one-third, or one-half the length of the cards, and stand one-half a centimeter (0.5 cm) above them; so that in a series of guides in sequence one does not obscure the view of the other. These index guides, the A,B,C-Z, as well as the "blanks" were historically designed to prevent against excess fingering of the many index cards within the filing system. Any entry in a properly guided card catalog was found by simply touching one or two cards, whereas fewer guides would necessitate a much greater amount of fingering. The once manufactured "linen ledger" index card patented by the Library Bureau as far back as 1902 was intended to last some fifty years and is not as readily available today since the card catalogs of the world are not as extensive as they once were. Even back in 1902, the "bristol" type cards seen in libraries were to be used only as a temporary means until information could be later transferred onto the excellent stock card. Commercial organizations were given the choice of using this "inferior" bristol type card. It all depended upon the need for "preservation". Today, these "inferior" bristol type cards are the consumers only recourse and are still seen as a temporary device in libraries. Therefore the purpose of this invention is to provide a sturdier paper/paperboard product; one with a longer life span where it's still needed.
As to the historical "guide cards", only the projection of it is protected by these aforementioned laminating machines. When it comes to the laminating of a single guide card, a tiny piece of plastic material, commonly known as Mylar or something similar to it, is cut from a roll, and usually placed over the section containing either a letter from the alphabet or possibly even a number. Blanks are also available; somewhere along the edge is a protected projection. The paper edge surrounding either the letter or number is cut away with a punch. If this excess material weren't cut away, the purpose of the historical guide cards wouldn't be realized. Again, the purpose being: not to obscure the view of the other.
Due to the frailty of index cards today; unfortunately we don't have access to the ones made of linen ledger anymore, the "guide cards" can only do so much. But with the "Imperial Laminator", the problem of deteriorating index cards has come to an end. This modified card contains no projection whatsoever. Every index/paperboard card should be flush with the others; either before or after it, they are all the same according to size. It is to be understood that this invention covers any paper or paperboard product that is not used for indexing or for information projected thereof beyond the product. That all paper or paperboard products equipped with this protective coating will usually be flush to all other parts within the product itself, for instance a notebook with no projections whatsoever but a coating on the cover(s) or pages found inside.
Be it known that the protective coating; however dispensed and applied to the paper/paperboard product, is to be constructed of any viable material, although a liquid resin, vinyl or plastic material(s) would be preferred. In the case of a liquid resin (later cured or solidified once applied to either an index/paperboard card or other paper/paperboard products 1); it is adapted to be applied by any one of the following processes; sprayed, dipped, or brushed on to the paper/paperboard as seen in FIG. 20, to form a suitably measured, yet sealed edge. Any means of bonding or setting this liquid resin after it's been applied to the paper may be used, although a beam of ultra-violet light is preferred. Also it is to be understood that the liquid resin can be bonded to only the pristine cut edge(s) with no material run off whatsoever. And the fact that such a liquid resin could even be applied to either a bound/or unbound paperback book or the like should not be overlooked; it could altogether encompass both the outer surface area and multiple pristine cut edges if so desired.
In the case of a flexible vinyl or plastic: it is adapted to be bent over or wrapped around to entirely rest against opposite sides of the paperboard as seen in FIG. 20, to form a complete sealed edge. This protective coating is preferably administered by means of some adhesive material at the manufacturing level. Although the place of fastening the vinyl or plastic coating constitutes no part of the present invention. But with any of these constructions as outlined in this invention, it will be apparent that any or all pristine cut edge(s) of this or any other paper/paperboard products will be entirely sealed within any of the aforementioned coatings--or any other viable protective coatings thereof. And it is to be understood that this protective coating whether it be a liquid resin, vinyl, plastic--or any other viable material--may be applied either by manual or mechanical means. And the manner of applying this coating whether it be a liquid resin, vinyl or plastic as outlined above--or any other feasible way of applying these or other protective coatings to the entire pristine cut edge(s) of any paper/paperboard products are to be included in this invention. Note that these coatings should be as flush to the paper as possible so as not to cause excess bulk of any nature. Although the configuration of these or any other coatings constitute no part of the present invention. Also note that this protective coating can come in a variety of colors to a) match the paper/paperboard color itself i.e. pink or yellow coating for solid color cards; b) enhance the plain white card by adding a strip of color for color coding purposes; c) also come in basic white to again match the paper/paperboard product or a simple transparent coating.
In fact this protective material or laminate is to be applied in such a manner that it ultimately encapsulate the paper/paperboard in any of the following ways: a) the whole or partial surface(s) and fibres at all the pristine cut edges in a wraparound process; b) the whole or partial surfaces and fibres at any one or more pristine cut edges in a wraparound process; c) any one or more pristine cut edges only with no material run off whatsoever.